


11/16 coda

by kageyama_drama



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Prayer, Praying to Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean prays to cas after the events of 11.16 :)</p><p>(i may have changed how the episode ended with sam and dean in the impala... you've been warned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	11/16 coda

**Author's Note:**

> because, listen. i can’t be the only one that desperately wanted dean to see cas in the nest. let’s be real.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you want to check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy!

“Hey,” Sam started, adjusting himself in the passenger seat of the Impala, “You said the soul eater made you see things… Plural.”  
Dean nodded slightly, knowing exactly where Sam was going with this.

  
“So… What else did you see?”

  
Dean took a deep breath. “I saw you…” He decided to be honest with his younger brother. “Dead on the floor…” He trailed off, a hint of pain in his voice.

  
Sam made a face, fully aware that if the tables were turned and he had to venture into the nest, he would’ve seen Dean, too. “Anything else?”

  
Dean cleared his throat softly. He considered just leaving it at that, but a strange feeling came over him. He had been more open with his brother lately, and it felt really nice to get his feelings out there. He just had to hope that Sam would take this seriously and not make fun of him.

  
“I, uh,” He rubbed his palm across the back of his neck, feeling awkward. “I saw Cas.”

  
Sam was quiet, studying Dean’s face. “Oh.”

  
“Yeah, but I mean, the guy’s practically family. And he’s going through some serious crap right now. It’s not that weird that I’d see him.” He paused, unable to make eye contact with Sam. “Right?”

  
“Definitely,” Sam assured him. His brother’s tone of voice wasn’t as confident as his words tried to sound. “We’re gonna save him, man. Don’t worry.”

  
“Damn right.” Dean almost growled, starting Baby and driving off. Sam knew that meant their conversation was over.

  
—

  
Later that night, Dean needed some air. He made his way outdoors, and sat on the hood of the Impala. Looking up at the stars and breathing in the cool night air, he slowly closed his eyelids.

  
_Cas, I have no idea if you’ve got your ears on in there with… him… but listen, man. We’re gonna get you through this, okay? You gotta hold on. I… We need you._  
Dean shifted his position on the hood of Baby. He peeked an eye open, checking the immediate area around him to see nothing out of the ordinary. Without realizing it, he had started this ritual every time he prayed to the angel, hoping he’d flutter in to answer Dean’s call. He didn’t.

  
_I don’t know why you did this, but I can only imagine you thought you were helping. Saying ‘yes’ to Lucifer, ganking the Darkness. What scares the hell out of me, though, is that you doing this makes me think you feel expendable. Unimportant._

  
Just thinking those words made Dean’s fists clench in anger.

  
_You are… everything, Cas._ His heart began to pound louder and faster in his ears. _Tonight, we hunted a soul eater. I had to go inside its nest, draw a sigil, the usual. But in their nest, these creatures make you see things. Things you love, things that make you happy, so that you feel safe there. I saw you, Cas._

 

Dean felt a hint of embarrassment wash over him, but he continued.

  
_I really wish I knew if you could hear this or not._

  
**I can.**

  
Dean heard the words, and felt what he could only describe as static in the back of his mind. He jumped up off the car and his eyes darted around the nighttime scene surrounding him. Everything looked normal.

  
“Cas?” Dean almost shouted, hands shaking.

  
**Dean.** The static voice went off in his head again. Dean screwed his eyes shut once more and braced himself up against the impala. **I did this for you.**

  
_Cas, we could have found another way. This is so dangerous! What if you don’t make it?_ He was practically screaming inside his head at this point.

  
**What if I do?**

 

Dean let those words sink in for a good long while.

  
_Then I’m never letting you out of my sight, ever again._

  
**Deal.** Cas responded. **I’m yours.**


End file.
